Stroke of Midnight
by Dont-Stop-Believin
Summary: "I felt like Cinderella! Until the Prince's girlfriend showed up, my glass slipper broke, the pumpkin exploded all over me, and the gingerbread man found a wolf in grandma's house". Ally describing the dream she'd had the night of her kiss with Austin Moon. One shot. K for minor sexual reference.


**Hey! So I've always wanted a prince & princess auslly story. So being bored, decided to wrtie my own! **

**Prompt: Ally's line in _Partners & Parachutes _when she describes her first kiss with Austin to Trish and her mom, saying she felt like Cinderella. **

_**italics:is Ally's dream **_

_She'd finally done it! She'd gotten up on stage, in front of the entire kingdom and sung her song. She had conquered her stage fright, the one thing that was keeping her from her dream of being a performer, once and for all. All with the help of her best friend, the boy who had been by her side through thick and thin, always been there for her, and the boy whom she'd realized she loved more than anything else in the world. Austin Monica Moon._

_He'd always been untouchable to her. Not just because of their friendship that had only continued to grow stronger through the three years they'd known each other, but because he was the most desirable man in all the land._

_Austin was desired not because his parents, the King and Queen, owned the largest mattress company in the land (yes, mattresses) ,the blonde prince had been known for his undeniably good looks, his golden voice and care free attitude and happy and boyish presence that made everyone around him glow with the same happiness. It was contagious (in a good way) and it made everyone want to be around him always. Made her want to be around him._

_And by some weird twist of fate, it brought these two complete opposite people together. Whatever had brought the young prince to her father's music shop that faithful day, she was so unbelievably grateful, because now she couldn't imagine her life without him in it, friends or something more, she needed him in her life._

_She guessed it had something to do with the king disapproving of the prince's desire to pursue a life in music. It was well known that King wished the prince to take on the "family business" and provide the kingdom with quality mattresses. The only thing involving music the king would approve of was marriage to the beautiful Princess Kira, her father King Jimmy was the head of the biggest music company in the neighbouring kingdom._

_Austin and Kira's parents found the match so perfect, she heard they already decided on an arranged marriage. She had always had growing feelings for Austin, but despite her growing feelings, and her suspicions about his growing feelings for her, he was already spoken for. There was nothing they could do._

_Despite his father's wishes, he still pursued music and somehow brought him to her, their undeniable chemistry and love of music_ _bringing them closer then she'd ever dreamed, even having them realize their feelings for each other they'd always ignored, though never pursuit in fear of losing their close bond._

_Though, like she had said, she was just happy being the prince's friend, happy that he had come to find her after she'd run off the first time she had been called on stage, encouraged her, and was by her side the whole time she was singing in front of everyone. One look in his lovely brown eyes made her heart skip a beat and forget the many eyes watching her. Forget all but the blonde beside her._

_She was brought back to reality as the crowd thundered in applause, and with a shy smile and wave, her and her prince run off, away from the crowded palace, back to their own little world._

_"I did it! I conquered my stage fright!" She said with glee, turning to the blonde beside her as they stopped just outside the doors that led out to the beautiful garden held in the castle. Ally threw her arms around him, an embrace to show how grateful she was he was there for her, but also hoping he would realize her love for him. Pulling away after a moment, she smiled brightly as the cold wind brushed her warm cheeks, their arms still wrapped around the other._

_Austin smiled encouragingly back at her, "I always knew you could do it!" he gushed. She was surprised to not only see pride shining in his eyes, but was that...love? No, he was promised to Kira when they turned eighteen. She remembered the situation the two were currently entwined; in limbo between wanting to be together as more than friends and Austin's growing interest in the princess. As much as she wanted to, she didn't want to her hopes up._

_Instead, she focused on her amazing accomplishment, "That was incredible! I feel like I can do anything!"she beamed back at him. The smile never left Austin's face, if anything, she thought it grew bigger._

_"I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you", by now she was sure it was love and admiration that was glowing in his eyes, making them a bright honey rather than dark chocolate. Ally could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest as she realized he was leaning forward. She blinked back her amazement, allowing herself to be lost in the moment as she felt his lips touch hers._

_It was only maybe not even five seconds long, but they had put all their feelings towards each other in that one kiss, hoping the other would feel how much they felt for each other, the love and, maybe sexual tension, they'd built up over the years of knowing each other._

_The smiles the two flashed each other once they pulled away confirmed that they did, that they both knew how the other one felt; that they wanted to "break down the walls" so to speak and finally be together, more than friends._

_What was once the most amazing night of Ally's life, suddenly came crashing down around her as who should appear but Austin's betrothed, the beautiful Kira. Surprised, Ally backed away from the prince, feeling like the peasant she was as she watched the prince and princess curiously._

_"Austin, I've made my decision. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend", and with that, Ally's heart shattered, plummeting from where it had been soaring high above the clouds as her lips met Austin's in their first kiss._

_"I guess that's the answer to the question I asked you yesterday", she ignored Austin's attempts to make be situation less awkward, always the peacemaker, her heart gave a painful jolt in her chest._

_Ally willed a fake smile, forcing down the urge to run off and cry. "And you said yes, congrats you two", the look in Austin's eyes telling her he could see right through her facade, but once again ignored him._

_She was saved as she heard the grandfather clock in the main hall begin to chime, indicating that it was midnight. Ally stumbled over her words in her haste to escape, hoping the blonde and his new girlfriend didn't catch on that her mind was still reeling from her and Austin's kiss when she replaced "miss" with "kiss" several times._

_Shaking her head at her slip, she hurried away from the couple, ignoring Austin's calls for her, her mind now on her only goal, to get out of the castle before the clock chimes twelve._

_Perhaps she'd been reading too many fairy tales, but in true fashion, she lost one of her glass slippers on the front stairs of the castle, her beautiful dress had vanished in a puff of magic dust and she expected to hobble along on her rags and glass shoe._

_It surprised her, however, when she had made her way back to her "coach" and suddenly fell to the ground. Ally glanced down at her foot, only to realize that her only remaining glass slipper had now shattered into a million pieces._

_If that wasn't enough, she had just reached for the handle of her coach to hop inside, when suddenly her transportation had burst into oblivion, scattering pieces of pumpkin all over the road. "Great, guess I'm walking" Ally grumbled to herself as she begun down the road._

_She thanked whatever power above that there was no sign of anymore pursuit from Austin, the last thing she needed was for her best friend, her love, to see her at her lowest. Though she knew he would always comfort her no matter what the situation they were currently in, he was the last person she wanted to see right now; besides the insufferable Princess Kira._

_So lost in her thoughts, Ally didn't realize in which direction she was heading, that is until she looked up and the familiar houses of her street in Miami suddenly looked like a forest in a storybook. Ally stopped, confused and glanced around her, unsure of where to go next._

_She was even more confused when what should appear but a gingerbread man, like the one she'd seen in the movie Shrek, came skipping down the road, swinging a basket looped from its hand, a red cape fluttering behind it. The gingerbread man passed her, completely ignoring her and continuing on its way, she couldn't help but notice it was also humming as it skipped._

_"What in the..." Ally muttered to herself,but despite her better judgment, she followed the gingerbread man down the road. She had followed it only a few minutes when an old cottage suddenly appeared."That looks like the Grandmother's house from Little Red Riding Hood" Ally thought, intrigued by the direction her dream was taking._

_It was then that it occurred to her; gingerbread man dressed in a red hood, swinging a basket, traveling through the woods towards what looked like an old lady's house..._

_"Oh no" she muttered, turning her gaze back to the cottage, only to see the gingerbread man in the cape disappear inside. It was only a moment before a girlish scream (something like Austin's or Dez's) was coming from the house, "Not the gumdrop buttons!"  
-_

Ally Dawson bolted up in her bed, breathing heavily, her heart pounding. It was a few minutes before she calmed herself down, she glanced to her right, she emitted a groan as the numbers 3:38 AM stared back at her in bold red light.

With a sigh, the brunette songwriter flopped back down onto her pillows, covering her tired eyes with her hands. Images of her dream flashed through her mind; specifically the part about her and Austin back at the jungle cafe (or rather the prince's castle in her dream) their first kiss, and Kira appearing and her world crashing around her.

Ally felt a weight, not only in her heart, but also on her lap. She noticed it was the fairy tale book she'd read when she was little, and glancing down at the page it was open to, was not surprised that it was Cinderella.

Specifically the part about Cinderella meeting the Prince at the ball. "Well, that explains Austin being Prince Charming and the Jungle Cafe being the ball" she said, throwing the storybook to the floor in sudden distaste.

Sighing once more, Ally snuggled down into her bed, wrapping her blanket around her tightly, soaking in the warmth it brought. Closing her eyes, her heart jumped painfully as Austin's smiling face appeared, the love he felt for her shining in his eyes like back at the cafe.

Ally tried to focus on anything but her blonde partner, and after a few moments she finally felt herself start to drift into unconsciousness. Her last thoughts before going to sleep, however, were of Austin Moon and the dread she would feel tomorrow confronting him.

**This was just my take on why Ally felt like Cinderella, and why she might have added in the gingerbread man and the wolf lol. Like I said, I was bored and wrote this on a whim without watching the actual kiss scene, so I know I'm missing some lines, and Trish and Dez, but I wanted to focus on Austin and Ally, and Kira. I hope it's not total crap anyways. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)**

**DSB xo **


End file.
